Gaduridos World Cup Bid
LOGO & MOTTO COMMITMENT Gaduridos has committed itself to bringing a sustainable and durable World Cup, that will not only serve Gaduridos and Terra well during the event, but that will bring long-term prosperity and wellbeing to Gaduridos for years to come. As such, the Government has made these commitments to the bid, organising and hosting the event. * All new infrastructural investment must be sustainable and durable, built for the future as well as the world cup ** Gaduridos has a vast list of stadiums, and thus no new stadiums will be built ** Only stadiums with permanent tenants will be renovated for usage in the games ** Games will be held in areas where there are already modern infrastructure, stadiums, and adequate amount of shops and boarding for tourists, spectators and players * Transportation shall be upgraded and renovated, with roads being renovated where necessary ** Airports and seaports shall be renovated and upgraded, to meet expected capacity boom around the event ** Governmental efforts will also be directed at finding new initiatives to fill capacity after the games, including extensive promotion of tourism, and other periodical events * All construction work and efforts around the event shall follow strict environmental and labour regulations ** No slave worker, immigrant cheap labour, or below national minimum wage shall be utilised ** Workers shall be bound by working week limitations and shall be compensated in a timely and fair fashion ** All renovations must be done with respect to the surrounding environment and the indirect effects it has on the environment and the people in the area ** No eviction shall happen, and citizen will be fairly compensated for loss of business due to hindrance of noise and sight ** There will be direct investment in ecological solutions, using the vast amount of solar, wind, sea and nuclear power in the nation to power the events, including durable renovations of street lights * The national budget shall not be disrupted for this event, and the national integrity comes first in sponsorship ** The government shall fund this event mostly through the massive 40 trillion Gadurs reserve it has built up, and strategic and sensible sponsorships, where the estimate costs doesn't need to pass passed 2 trillion Gadurs ** Sponsorships from the following enterprises shall not be accepted: *** petroleum, oil and gas companies, *** defence industries, *** fossil fuel car industries *** fossil fuel airliners and cruise and transport companies, *** sugary or otherwise unheathy beverage industry *** fast food companies, *** tobacco industry, *** alcohol industry, *** drugs company, *** pharmaceuticals, *** prostitution and other sexual workers, *** stock exchanges, investment banking and trade brokers, *** crime syndicates and slave networks, *** and any other companies or organisations not fitting with: **** the spirit of the World Cup, **** the sport of football, **** the importance of physical excercise, **** or the values of Gaduridos and/or FIF REASONS * FOOTBALL IS ONE OF THE TOP SPORTS OF GADURIDOS ** Since the earliest days, in 2111, Futbol has been the national sport of Gaduridos, and it is more than a sport, as it is celebrated as a way of life and as fervently as religion in many Gaduri home. * THERE IS NO BETTER WEATHER, BEACHES AND SEA THAN THOSE IN GADURIDOS ** Gaduridos has been known for centuries to boast the finest white sandy beaches and the pristine crystal cerulean waters, which have been protected by all governments throughout the ages, with tropical and sunny weather all year round to boot. * IT'S NOT ONLY A WORLD CUP, IT'S AN EXOTIC AND DIVERSE ADVENTURE FOR ALL IN GADURIDOS ** From white beaches and blue seas, to the bustling metropolitan in Bentara, to the historic heritage city of Azban, with the friendly locals helping you in the ruins of Marligantos or the jungle of Pernessia, or anything in between, from modern architecture to historic sites, many people will feel at home and yet on an adventure, making it a trip to never forget. * IT'S A RENDEZVOUS WITH DESTINY, WITH THE CROSSROADS OF TERRA CENTRED IN GADURIDOS ** A melting pot for hundreds of years, Gaduridos already has many immigrant-based populations, and lying at the centre of Terra, in between Dovani and Artania and Majatra, in between Keris and Macon, and Squibble and Vascania, and in between the southern Seleyan bay and the northern Seleyan cape, Gaduridos is the crossroads of all people of Terra. VENUES SOUTH VINTALLI RIVIERA Stadio di Navegantes (''Navigators Stadium): Home of the Riviera Sports Club Navigators/Club Deportivo Riviera Navegantes (CD Riviera Navegantes) Capacity: 47,282 TANSAAL ''Parco Olvido Perez (''Olvido Perez Park) Home of the Football Club Tansaal/Futbol Club Tansaal (FC Tansaal) Capacity: 41,738 '''NORTH VINTALLI' TAKHARUUN: Coliseo Patrimonial Vintalliano ''(Vintallian Patrimonial Coliseum) Home of the North Vintalli Colossus Club/Norte Vintalli Club Colosso (NVC Colosso) Capacity: 48,412 CITTA REALE: ''Parco Alfredo Marquisiano (Alfredo Marquisiano Park) Home of the Real Urban Sharks Club/Reale Urbano Club Squali (RUC Squali) Capacity: 36,700 OCCIDENTE: Stadio Occidental (''Western Stadium) Home of the Club Western Coastal Warriors/Club Guerrieri Costiere Occidentali (Club GCO) Capacity: 62,275 '''SALNAETA' MAESTRIQ Parque Ignacio Mara-Pele (Ignacio Mara-Pele Park) Home of Maestriq United/Maestriq Unidos (MU) Capacity: 36,000 NORTH BENTARA Gran Bentara Estadio Regional (''Grand Bentara Regional Stadium) Home of the United Bentara Combination/Bentara Combinacion Unidos (Bentara CU) Capacity: 45,075 '''PERNESSIA' MIRAWAK: Estado del Costa Verde (Green Coast Stadium) Home of the Mirawak Emeralds Club/Futbol Club Mirawak Esmeraldas (FC Mirawak Esmeraldas)) Capacity: 45,500 LAS VISTAS: Estadio Patrimonio Regional (Regional Heritage Stadium) Home of the Supernova Football Club/Supernova Futbol Club (Supernova FC) Capacity: 35,175 SOUTH BENTARA: Coliseo Historico de Bentara (Historic Coliseum of Bentara) Home of the Football Union of Bentara/Union de Football Bentara (UF Bentara) Capacity: 65,240 MARLIGANTOS AZBAN: Estadion Marligantos (Marligantos Stadium) Home of Stars of Sporting Azban/Estrellas Deportivo Azban (Estrellas DA) Capacity: 82,012 (expandable to 112,400) VESPIANO: Parke Memorial Horacio Marquez (''Horacio Marquez Memorial Park) Home of the Vespiano Rapids Club/Club Vespiano Rapidos (CV Rapidos) Capacity: 30,000 AZULAGUA: ''Coliseom Nacional Historico Gaduridos (Historic Gaduridos National Coliseum) Home of the Gadur Classic Sporting United/Classicos Deportivo Unidos de Gadur (CDU Gadur)) Capacity: 78,240 (full seating: 92,412) PLANNING: OPENING: Azulagua GROUP STAGE: All EIGHTH FINALS: Azban, Azulagua, South Bentara, Mirawak, North Bentara, Occidente, Takharuun, Riviera QUARTER FINALS: North Bentara, Mirawak, Takharuun, Riviera SEMI FINALS: South Bentara, Occidente CONSOLATION FINAL: Azulagua FINAL: Azban